The present disclosure generally relates to requesting access rights to files, and more specifically to requesting access rights to files in an organization enterprise.
Generally, in an organization enterprise some users have access right for which other users do no have, yet, there might be occasions when a user wishes to access a file for which the user does not have access rights.